That darn Jolteon
by Cem-chan
Summary: Just a little story series I made years ago with a friend. A super powerful super evil yet super cute Jolteon is out to get Alex and his pokemon. How will he survive and why is Lizzie letting Jolt do this? Oneshot series with the occasional 2shot. R
1. The day Alex was sat on

Hi loyal readers. I was bored so I wrote this up. Actually my friend and I made this up over the phone one night around two years ago during our telethon. (I call it that cause we talked for nearly 4 hours) He was still in Arizona at the time. Allie aka Swiftstream knows who this is. Now I'll say the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Marisol doesn't own Pokemon...or half this story. So she credits Alex for it. He gave her permission to post this.

The annoying Jolteon

Okay before I start let me clue you in a little. There are two teams in this story. Team Dragon (good guys) and Team Fire (Bad guys). Alex and Lizzie (main guys) are members of Dragons.

'Gotta hurry,' Lizzie Carel thought running to the battle field. Her Pokemon Jolteon was right beside her.

'Damn, why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore,' she thought angrily. It seemed the Dragon members didn't tell her about any battles against team Fire anymore.

When she got there she saw Dragon on one side with their dragon Pokemon and Fire on the other. Both teams were eyeing each other carefully.

'Perfect,' Lizzie thought, 'I'm not too late.' She saw Alex with his Flygon and Rayquaza above him. (Note in this fic he owns some legendaries)

"Alright Jolteon," Lizzie said, "Use your megavolt on Team Fire."

Jolteon started sparking.

'Perfect' Lizzie thought.

And then he zapped Team Dragon. "Wait what the," Lizzie complained. 'Oh yeah he loves sparking Al. I forgot about that.'

Team Fire ran off after seeing the enemy get fried. Lizzie ran up to see if they were okay. The fried leader said, "You are suspended til' you teach that thing some manners."

He got fried again for that. "Yay me," Lizzie said sarcatically. Jolteon looked up at her nervously.

* * *

/////////////////////////////////////The next day\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

* * *

"Okay guys lets get training," Alex said to his Flygon and Rayquaza. Flygon was his starter and his strongest. "Flygon go up with Rayquaza for a sky high battle all over the city." The two obeyed him. They went up into the sky. And Flygon brought along a sandstorm twister.

Meanwhile, somewhere else..."Okay I've set up a diving board and team dragon and fire figures. Now Jolteon get on the diving board," Lizzie said. Jolteon did as he was told. Lizzie set up 6 figures. 3 in red showing team fire's leader and two random dudes, and 3 blue showing team dragon's leader, Alex, and a random dude.

"Now Jolteon jump on team fire," Lizzie instructed. Jolteon nodded but jumped on team dragon. "No, Jolts the other fire."

Jolteon tried again and still jumped on Dragon. A few desperate attempts later, Lizzie moved the Alex figure to the other side.

"Now jump on team Fire," she said. After 496 tries Jolteon finally jumped on the right team. "Good pokemon," Lizzie praised. She didn't seem to care that Jolteon was now biting the Alex figure's head off.

Then disaster struck...

Remember Flygon's twister? Well now it was very close to Lizzie's training ground and almost hit her. That meant that Flygon and Rayquaza were fighting above her. Jolteon got mad and used the diving board to jump into the twister.

He landed on Rayquaza's head. The second Flygon saw him, he flew out of the twister. Rayquaza wasn't so lucky. He, it, got zapped with a megavolt...and started falling.

It landed right next to Lizzie, barely hitting her and caused a mini earthquake that almost destroyed the city. Jolteon landed in her arms smiling.

"I'm dead," Lizzie said looking at the fainted RayquazA after the shaking stopped. Two figures ran up to her. It was Maxie and Srchie from Magma and Aqua. (Note: They are the good guys and own Groudon and Kyogre)

"WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO," Archie shouted, "LAST WEEK YOU NEARLY SUBMERGED AN ISLAND AND THISK WEEK YOU NEARLY DESTROY A CITY."

"Hey your alone this time," Maxie pointed out. Then they both looked at her, the Jolteon and the fainted legendary.

"You're dead," they both stated. Lizzie glared at them. Jolteon sparked them. It caused Groudon and Kyogre to come out of their Pokeballs.

A while later Alex and Flygon appeared. He saw his Pokemon and blew up (not literally)

"WHAT DID YOU AND THAT THING IN YOUR ARMS DO? EVERYDAY ITS SOMETHING. SUNKEN ISLANDS (last week) FRIED CITIES (two days ago) AND NOW THIS."

"Calm down its just a little scratch," Lizzie joked nervously. Everyone looked at her confused. The people started arguing with her.

Jolteon came up to the Pokemon. He said something in his language. Groudon, Kyogre, Flygon, and Rayquaza who had woken up shook their heads no. Jolteon started sparking and that changed everything.

Flugon took Alex and Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Flygon all sat on him. And on top of them them sat Jolteon...And then they all got megavolted.

The End

* * *

Okay thats my story. I know its a little weird but hey I made it years ago. Now you see the little review button. Yes? Then click it. No? Find it and then click it 


	2. the day 3 cities were fried

Yo sorry no real update today. But I do have a new little one-shot. Remember those "fried cities 2 days ago" Well here's a mini fic about that. Yes I have turned The Annoying Jolteon into a mini series featuring...JOLTEON! You'll find almost everything in this fic except sequence. I'll be posting ideas when they come to me so there is no sequence in this fic. (This one takes place 2 days prior to the last fic) 

Disclaimer: Just look at Chapter 1

* * *

The Annoying Jolteon: The day 3cities were Fried.

It was a beautiful night in Kanto. The moon was shining. The birds were chirping. Alex and his friends were doing something stupid. Yep nothing out of the ordin--WAIT. Back up a sec.

Alex and his three friends, Sam, Zack and Aron (his friends in reality. Obviously different names though) were riding over to the power plant on Rayquaza. They entered with evil smiles. "Oh IRIS!!!" Alex called happily. A nerdy guy in a lab coat appeared. He looked at them and groaned. "Did you come here to reorganize my socks again?" he asked. Alex smiled innocently trying not to laugh. Iris almost threw a fit (Wait zap that almost) when Alex moved one sock from its place.

"No we have a gift for you," Sam said. The others nodded. "It's out back." Iris followed them to thhe back of the power plant. There they buried him up to his head and decided to him a little haircut. And when I say that I mean they shaved him bald. (Not that he had a lot of hair to begin with) Then the three idiots proceeded to play in the power plant.

And nothing was going wring for once...

Until Alex threw a ball at the generator and broke it completely. Then the city went dark...

(Now we bring in Jolteon. You all want him, not some idiot who broke our electricity)

Lizzie was busy blow drying her hair, with Jolteon sitting on the vanity watching, when the power went out. A normal person would have figured that she'd been using two much power (which she was) but when you live in Team Dragon base across the hall from Alex...nomal does not come naturally. And Lizzie and Jolteon knew for a fact that if one lamp was not functioning properly...Alex was involved. So if you put two and two together...Alex was at the power plant, Lizzie was going to go there, and Jolteon was going to kill him (if Lizzie left him some Alex leftovers)

Anywho Lizzie tried to go outside but there was a huge mess in Dragon base and she was tripping over every little detail. "Ok thats it," Lizzie hissed and let out her Espeon. "Jolteon Flash, Espeon clean this mess up with teleport." Jolteon used a blinding attack to illuminate the room and Espeon fired a teleport to make every little item vanish into thin air. "Thanks guys," Lizzie said, "Now lets get out of here." Espeon meowed as if to ask "Don't you want to know where the stuff went?" Lizzie shook her head.

"If its out of my way," Lizzie began, "Let it rot on the moon." Jolteon walked over to his mate (Yes they had an egg) and barked something at her. She smiled and meowed something causing Jolteon to lick her.

(Translation:  
Jolteon: So where did it go?  
Espeon: Forget the moon, I sent it to the sun. It's probably burned to nothing by now Jolteon (licking her): I love you)

When the three of them got outside Lizzie looked around to see...more darkness. "That generator must be a total wreck," she sighed, "Alta go." Lizzie tossed a pokeball to reveal a beautiful dragon with cloudy wings. Lizzie and her Eons climbed aboard the pokemon. "Power Plant full speed ahead!" Lizzie ordered. Alta took off and flew away.

Meanwhile at the power plant:

"Aron you're a tech-head," Alex complained, "Hurry up and fix it!" Aron glanced at him.

"Calm down," he said, "Why are you so jumpy? You live for trouble like this." The others nodded (Note: No one has the brain to just go dig out Iris)

"You don't understand," Alex said nervously, "If we don't fix this in the next 5 seconds--"

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!!!" Lizzie voice came from the entrance. Jolteon barked angrily

"It'll arrive," Alex cried. His friends gulped. When they broke the power plant they forgot about Lizzie and her Jolteon from hell (That's what the real Alex dubbed it)(That was also the original title but "Hell" is not K rated)(That and I love Jolteon) and now they were here and ready to take some revenge.

* * *

A while later Alex, Sam, Zack, and Aron were all chained to treadmills helping Jolteon and Lizzie's Pachirisu generate electricity while Lizzie worked on fixing the generator. The boys didn't have a choice. Lizzie released her Vaporeon and Flareon to use the "Burn and Freeze" tactic on them. And if they still said no, Espeon and Jolteon were both right there (I'll write something for Espeon next time)(She's almost as bad as Jolteon)

"Geez no wonder this thing broke," Lizzie said to Jolteon, "What Power Plant keeper disappears like that when there demons running around?"

"Oh trust me," Alex panted, "When that thing is withing 2 miles of me (Jolteon's electricity can travel 2 miles) I tend to disappear also." Jolteon redirected his megavolt to Alex for a while before going back to work.

"Um Alex," Sam whispered, "Shouldn't we tell her about the horrible fate of the Power Plant keeper?"

"Shh," Zack warned, "Not so loud or they'll hear." But it was too late.

"What horrible fate happened to the Power Plant Keeper (PPK)?" Lizzie asked evilly suddenly in front of them. Jolteon growled beside her. The boys instantly got scared and tried to run away which caused the treadmills to overload and explode. The boys were all badly hurt.

"Oh yeah those treadmills were oringinally powered by Megavolt so when you broke you released all the stored up thunder," Lizzie admitted, "Now where is Iris?" Zack told her. Lizzie stormed out to the backyard to dig him out. Meanwhile Jolteon was glaring at Alex. Alex was glaring back (Its a staring contest)

Then they heard Lizzie scream. Jolteon zapped Alex (Thinking he put an assassin in the backyard) before running to the rescue leaving Espeon to beat him to a pulp.

Jolteon ran outside and found Lizzie on the grass laughing to death. A tall dirty figure stood before him. Jolteon (still thinking he was a paid assassin) used a full power megavolt on him. However the man barely flinched. Jolteon flew into rage and began using a number of attacks that could be considered illegal.

"Jolteon," Lizzie laughed, "Its...Okay...Thats...Iris!" Jolteon instantly ceased the attack and jumped over to Lizzie still growling.

Iris stepped into the power plant. When he revealed his new do Jolteon began laughing. "Thanks," Iris said sarcastically before noticing the generator, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Lizzie happily pointed to the whimpering boys.

"HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?" Iris boomed, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?!?!?!?!?!" They nodded. Jolteon megavolted them again, this time for fun. Then it glared at Iris who wasn't affected before. "Sorry Jolteon but when you work in a power plant with electric types you have to wear super electric proof rubber gloves." Iris explained. Alex jumped over to him.

"Any way I could get those?" Ales asked hopefully. Jolteon megavolted him for rudeness. "OKAY!" Lizzie snapped, "Generator repairs NOW!"

3 hours later:

"There I'm done," Iris said and wiped his forehead, "Now we just need to start it up. Since it was a 2 region (Johto and Kanto) wide blackout we'll need Jolteon to get it started. Lizzie have it launch a thunder attack." Lizzie nodded.

"Jolteon Megavolt on that lightning rod," Lizzie commanded. Jolteon started sparking. Iris realized what she had said. "Wait noo--" he yelled. But it was too late. Jolteon launched his Megavolt attack and it easily overpowered everything. The power plant blew up (neclear war style) but the generator was strangely in tact. And since Megavolt travels 2 miles, Saffron, Cerulean and Lavender town were all barbequed.

"Woo Boy!" Lizzie said and rubbed the back of her head. "At least the generator works right?" Her pokemon all nodded. Then a smoking Iris, Alex, and his friends came out of the rubble (Lizzie was perfectly fine). "AAGH" Alex yelled when he saw the smoke, "ARE YOU MAD WOMAN? YOU JUST BARBEQUED 3 CITIES. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE LEADER IS GOING TO CHARGE US?" Lizzie looked confused. "Us?" she asked.

"Not you and me us," Alex explained and pointed to his friends, "Them and me us!" Lizzie nodded. "Well good luck? Lizzie said cheerfully. Jolteon barked in agreement. Alex groaned. "My paycheck is already being confiscated from last weeks island adventure and last months Sinnoh incident," he cried, "And it's all because of the Jolteon from hell!" Jolteon's ears pricked up when he heard and he turned to Alex. And we all know what came next.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

* * *

And thats the end. When I think of something else I'll post. If you want me to write any little story drop a review. I'll do it (if its actually about Lizzie Alex and Jolteon) If you have any questions or comments (or concerns like Alex's medical bill which is actually nonexistent as this is fiction. If it wasn't: RIP Alex) If you don't have Questions, comments or ideas just review and tell me you enjoyed reading this anyway.

Its kinda ironic: Jolteon is unbeatable and in my Pokemon trading card game for Game Boy one of my main stars is Jolteon (and Khangaskan)

Oh and I have a few ideas for next time. You can vote on what comes next:

a) The island incident of last week (which involves the battle of Groudon and Kyogre)  
b) The Sinnoh incident (Which involves Pachirisu)(It would have to be a two-shot)  
c) The meeting Of Jolteon and Espeon WAY prior to this story (before they met Lizzie)(Which means Alex wont be in it either) (Its kinda like the prologue to the whole story)  
d) Why Jolteon hates Alex (I'm sure you're dieing for the answer)

Well bye bye and don't forget to vote and/or suggest stories. I'll do anything as long as Megavolt and humor will be in it


End file.
